Shirts
by thebestwormstache
Summary: "If you think you I am going to let you leave my room wearing *that* you are sadly mistaken!" Who knew wearing Inuyasha's clothing would lead to such a commotion?


**Shirts  
an Inuyasha fanfiction**

Kagome looked around, hoping to find at least _something_ decent to wear. God, this sucked. She thought of her own clothes with mild longing. Why was he such a _jerk_? This had not been what she signed up for when she put an ad in the paper saying 'Roommate Wanted'. Kagome sighed and began rummaging through the closet once more. "Stupid… Idiotic… I'm going to kill him…" Her thoughts veered into violent territory. Oh, when she was through with him… An evil, plotting smile spread across her face.

"Aha!" Kagome smiled triumphantly when she came across a plain red t-shirt that didn't look too masculine. It may have been a little oversized, but it suited her purposes. At least she wouldn't be roaming the college in her pajamas; now that, she would never do. Kagome began slipping out of her sleepwear, pulling the nightgown over her head.

At that moment, fate decided to be cruel. The doorknob twisted, signaling the opening of the door. Before Kagome had time to react, the door was open and golden eyes looked at her in shock. It took her a moment to realize that his shock was caused by her being in a lacy black bra and matching panties. _Oh God_, Kagome thought, turning a bright red from head to toe.

Inuyasha's eyes roamed her body, being pleased at what he saw. Sure, he had lived with Kagome for some time now and there knew she was an attractive girl, albeit an annoying one. He knew of her long legs and amazing curves thanks to the times she walked around the apartment in nothing but a towel. The wench seemed to take pleasure in teasing him. "Whatever I was thinking just went right out the window," he muttered to himself

Not knowing what to do, Kagome reverted into an easy emotion. Anger. "Inuyasha, you hentai! Get out!" Kagome scrambled to grab for her nightgown in an attempt to cover herself up and regain some of her lost decency.

That seemed to knock some sense back into the poor hanyou. He glared at her, trying to keep his eyes on her face. "What do you mean, 'get out'? This is **my** bedroom! What are **you** doing here?"

Kagome returned his glare fiercely, causing him to almost shrink back in fear. He knew well enough not to mess with an angry Kagome. Years of being her roommate had taught him that much. "You know darn good and well what I'm doing here."

Inuyasha tried to think of exactly what the hell she was talking about when he finally remembered. A smirk played across his lips. "Like my surprise?"

"Your _surprise_? Inuyasha, all my clothes have _mysteriously_disappeared. Could you be any more immature?" Kagome ranted, angrily. The nightgown was on the floor, forgotten in her fit of rage. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths in order to calm herself. That was where Inuyasha's eyes were fixated on. Unfortunately, Kagome seemed to catch on. "You hentai! You're worse than Miroku!" Inuyasha seemed to not hear her, his gaze still on her chest. Kagome flushed. "God, would you stop staring."

Inuyasha suppressed a blush at being caught looking her over so obviously. Normally, he would never have stared at Kagome in such a way. Maybe it was because they were getting along better nowadays than when they first began sharing the apartment. Now, they were closer to being _friends. _Inuyasha met her eyes, chestnut orbs that held so much fire in them, and grinned wolfishly, in a manner that would put Koga to shame. "I see that you haven't been exercising. Don't flatter yourself Kagome. I wasn't staring at your chest." Okay, so he was. But she didn't need to know that.

"Wh-what?" Kagome's head tilted in confusion as she processed his words. If he wasn't staring at her chest, then what exactly was he staring at? Inuyasha bit his lip. She really did look pretty adorable like that. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and she had an air of innocence around her. But, he wasn't into cute or anything… Inuyasha didn't do cute. Really, he didn't.

"Translation: You're eating too many doughnuts." Inuyasha was pleased to see the confusion being replaced with anger. He always knew how to push her buttons.

"Oh, you jerk! My weight is just fine, thank you very much!" He mentally agreed with her. Everything about her was _fine_, perfect even. He was going into pathetic sap mode… Kagome sent him a challenging glance before pulling his red shirt on. It fit her like an extremely short dress.

If Kagome in her underwear was already sending his senses reeling, then seeing her in _his shirt_ was on the verge of driving him insane. His scent was going to be all over her. He resisted the urge to growl. Stupid girl didn't understand the implications of his scent on her. Still, his hormones were working over-time. God, hadn't he gotten rid of raging hormones during puberty? He finally managed to choke out, "Take it off….wench." If she didn't then he'd just have to take it off for her.

His mind provided him images of him taking off the shirt…along with every other article of clothing she had on at the moment. Okay, venturing in to dangerous territory Inuyasha. Retreat, retreat!

Kagome thought over his words for a second. Just who did he think he was, ordering her around? She pursed her lips, "No." Next thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha standing right in front of her. He was just _so close_. Her heart started beating erratically and she was vaguely aware that he most likely noticed it.

"If you think you I am going to let you leave my room wearing **that**you are sadly mistaken!" It came out harsher than intended, seeing as he was too preoccupied trying to control his emotions. Inuyasha took a deep breath, reveling in their scents being so intertwined. Sure, some of his scent would linger on her at all times. They did share an apartment after all, but never before had she been so immersed in his scent.

As he mulled over the fact, Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to his actions. His arms went around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her hair. She smelled so _good_. Inuyasha pulled back and met her slightly surprised eyes. That almost had him pull away from her and pretend that nothing had ever happened. That was what they always did when they got into situations like this. But, dammit, he was tired of it. Inuyasha liked Kagome and he wasn't going to wuss out anymore. What kind of man would that make him? _"Fuck it,"_ he thought, letting his amber eyes come to a close.

He looked as if he were leaning in… "_Oh, please! He wouldn't kiss me to save my life!" _She chastised herself for even thinking so. Inuyasha didn't even like her as a person all that much. Sure, he was a bit overprotective of her (especially when Koga or Hojo were around), but she guessed it was just an inu-hanyou thing.

Her heart refused to hope. Okay, so he was a jerk, but he was _her jerk_. It was impossible to live with Inuyasha for a few years and not have some _feelings_ emerge. It helped that he had looks to die for and, underneath that hard exterior; he was a nice enough guy. She learned that from all the times he was there for her when she needed it.

Inuyasha was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. It caused her to turn a darker shade of red. Mere centimeters away from hers. If he couldn't hear her heartbeat then, he was definitely hearing it now. "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered gruffly. Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't have time to process it when his lips took hers.

He was actually kissing her. He was slightly thrown off when Kagome kissed him back with great enthusiasm. That was an ego booster and allowed him to get a little brave. He nipped her bottom lip causing her to gasp. Perfect. It was going just the way he wanted. His tongue invaded her mouth, not wanting to leave any place unexplored. He lightly touched her thigh, just below where his shirt was resting.

The need for air caused a stop in the kiss. Kagome was breathing heavily as she looked at him with glazed eyes. "N'yasha?" she muttered, feeling slightly confused. His lips were still hovering over hers so she could feel his smirk. Meanwhile, he never stopped running his hand over her thigh, daring to go under her shirt. He touched the inside of her legs, close to her womanhood, and Kagome bit back a gasp.

His mind was in a haze. Inuyasha never allowed himself to dream of having Kagome – _his_Kagome – this close to him. Yet, here he was. Her scent was **everywhere**and her arousal was very apparent. He kissed her again, toying with the elastic of her panties. Kagome arched into him and he groaned. God, she made having self-control very difficult. So many years of sexual tension had been leading up to this after all.

Kagome started wriggling in his hold, making certain parts of his body come alive. She probably wasn't even aware she was doing it. He was slightly surprised when she pulled away from him. Was she regretting it? "…Yasha…" she whispered, breathless. "Shirt…off." Understanding, Inuyasha helped her pull his shirt off her body.

As soon as it was off, she didn't hesitate to entrap his lips once more. Still, a little devious part of him was at work. Inuyasha ignored the protests of his body and broke apart from Kagome, making his way to his shirt. Kagome bit her lip once more, looking confused and slightly hurt.

He sent her a reassuring smile before he smirked devilishly. "Well, that was one way to get you to give me back my shirt. Certainly was more enjoyable than anything else I could think of. Maybe I should have hidden all of your clothes a long time ago. I would have if I knew what would come of it."

Kagome looked him over in surprise before glaring. "Inuyasha, you baka, I need something to wear to class, you know!" A part of her was nagging that Inuyasha only kissed her to get his shirt back, but Kagome refused to believe it.

Inuyasha shrugged, "You've already missed half an hour. Better to just skip it."

"But…but… My next class starts in an hour!" Kagome protested. "I need _something_ to wear seeing as all of _my_ clothes are gone."

The hanyou pulled Kagome down with him on the bed, having it so she was straddling him. "Well, it seems like you have an hour to _coax_ me to give it back. Don't you?" He smiled mischievously at her.

Kagome grinned happily. "You're on."

And with that, her lips were on his once more.

"'Gome?" Inuyasha murmured against the girl's hair after their heavy make-out session.

"Hn?" Kagome didn't really bother with an actual reply. Kagome ran her fingers over Inuyasha's bare chest. Her feather light touches were doing wonders on him. She was such a tease.

He looked down at her and tilted her head up so she met his eyes. "I meant it when I'm not going to let you leave my room wearing my shirt. In fact, I'm not letting you leave my room at all today." He smirked at her. "I think I have the right to spend the day with my girlfriend." Kagome was surprised that he said the word so freely. She smiled happily, before realizing everything else he had said.

Her smile morphed into a pout, "But Inuyasha, our cla-"

His kisses, accompanied by his touch, made her forget everything. She forgot about her classes, her worries, almost even her own name if Inuyasha hadn't been saying it like a mantra. Surprisingly, she was okay with that.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Note: How was that for my first attempt at fanfiction? I tried to make in a simple, uncomplicated fic. There were so many opportunities to add in some angst, but I tried to resist. Some might have seeped through though. I would really appreciate some criticism over this one-shot. I want to grow as a writer and get better. I also hope you enjoyed reading this.

Until next time,  
_What's In A Namee_

Disclaimer: disclaimed. :)


End file.
